Three Years
by BTRlover98
Summary: The boys realize it's been three years since they moved to LA, and it's hard to believe. One-shot for the three year anniversary of BTR! :D


**So far this month I failed to write something for Kendall's birthday, and for the one year anniversary of Elevate, so I'm determined to write this for the three year anniversary of the show. Sooo, I don't even have any ideas as I write this author's note, so most likely, this will either make no sense, or just be really bad.**

**Haha, I hope you guys like it! Happy anniversary of Big Time Rush! :)**

**I don't own anything at all.**

James Diamond rolled over in bed, groaning as he turned off his alarm clock. Glancing at the time, he saw that it was only 5:45 in the morning. Maybe today he wouldn't try to make himself look good, because he felt way too lazy to get out of bed.

A moment later, he chuckled at the thought of going out in public looking bad and climbed out of his bed, stretching his arms out to help wake himself up. The first thing he did before getting dressed or doing anything else was tiptoe across the room, careful not to wake up his friends, who easily got annoyed with him when he woke up an hour before they had to. He quietly left the silent room and walked into the kitchen, making coffee for himself and his friends. After turning the coffee pot on, he walked back to his and his friends' shared bedroom and as silently as he could, he pulled out his clothes for the day.

As he closed his last drawer, he noticed a picture frame on the dresser. He smiled as he looked at the picture of him, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. It was taken in the taxi they took to get to the Palm Woods on their first day in LA. He laughed at how little they all looked, before looking over at the calendar that hung above Logan's bed. He read the date, smiling when he realized it had been exactly three years since the group of friends and Kendall's family moved here. Three years since his dream came to life. Shaking his head at the memory, he sleepily walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

It didn't feel like three years had gone by. It felt more like three days. It had all gone by so quickly, it didn't even seem real to him. And while he was in LA, he realized how thankful he was for his friends, who helped him achieve his goal. He knew if it weren't for them, he would be some crazy pop-star that let fame get to his head.

After getting showered, dressed, and making sure his hair looked perfect, James left the bathroom and went back to his bedroom. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:30, and it was time for him to wake up Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. He threw pillows at all three of them, which caused them to chuck them right back.

"James, no! I wanna sleep!" Carlos whined, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. "Come back in three hours!"

James rolled his eyes. "Carlos, we have to leave in thirty minutes! Come on, I made coffee, and you can have some!" he coaxed. Carlos sat up and smiled.

"Okay, fine! Wake up those two!" he shouted as he hopped out of bed and grabbed his clothes for the day. He darted into the bathroom in less than ffifteen seconds, and James chuckled before trying to get Kendall up.

"Kendall, get up!" he yelled. "We have to be at the studio in a half an hour, and Gustavo will kill us if we're late again!" he said. "Now wake up!"

Logan, being the lightest sleeper of them all, heard James yelling at Kendall and sat up in his bed. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes. "I feel like I just fell asleep..."

Kendall sat up as well, answering before James could. "It's only like, 6:00!" he complained.

James rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. It's 6:30. I would've waited a little longer to wake you up, but yesterday none of you guys would get out of bed..." he told them. Kendall groaned, falling back onto his bed.

"Okay, go make breakfast and I'll get out of bed," the blonde said. "And I'm sure Logan and Carlos will go out when they smell it too..."

"Fine, but hurry up!" James told them before leaving the room once again. He went into the kitchen and got out everything he needed to make pancakes. Normally, Mrs. Knight would make them breakfast, but she refused to wake up this early on the morning they had to go to the studio at seven.

When there were only three pancakes made, Carlos came running into the kitchen. He poured himself a big cup of coffee and grabbed all three pancakes before sitting down at the counter. "Thanks James," he smiled as he drenched his pancakes in syrup.

"You really had to take all of them?" the pretty boy asked, frowning at his friend. Carlos nodded and stuffed the food in his mouth.

"I can't help it! You're just such a great cook!" he smiled. James laughed, quickly making more for Logan and Kendall. As soon as he finished making the first pancake, Logan and Kendall both came out of their room.

Kendall ran over and grabbed the pancake. "Thanks, James!" he exclaimed, smirking at Logan, who pouted when he realized there were none left.

"Hey did you guys know it's been exactly three years since we moved here?" James asked a minute later while passing a plate to Logan. "It really doesn't feel like that long..."

"It's been three years?" Carlos asked. "That's a lot! I never even thought about that!"

James laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I know, it's weird. And I realized these last three years that you guys are really annoying..." he joked.

"Yeah, we're the annoying ones!" Logan said. "Coming from the one who kissed my girlfriend!"

Kendall stuffed a bite of pancake into his mouth before speaking. "Logan, you're the one who gave my girlfriend's gift to your girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"I'm the one who doesn't have a girlfriend..." Carlos muttered. "Because you guys scare all the Jennifers away!"

James held his hands up. "Hey, no fighting!" he said.

"You started it…" Logan muttered.

"Yeah, but I made breakfast, so whatever," he laughed.

Kendall laughed, shaking his head at his friends. He couldn't believe it had already been three years. None of them could. It all went by so fast, and none of them wanted it to end. And they all realized that without each other, they wouldn't have been able to do it. They worked as hard as they could and stayed themselves, but they wouldn't have been able to do that if they were alone, and they were proud of themselves.

As the four boys put their dishes away and headed out of the apartment, James stopped them.

"Thanks for making my dream come true, guys. You're the best."

**Haha, cheesy and laaaame. Sorry if this isn't good, I'm in a (big time) rush because I have a lot of homework :/ But, I hope you all liked it! Happy anniversary to all you Rushers! :) I love you guys so much! **


End file.
